A Serving of Toast Over Chess
by M14Mouse
Summary: Dreams are very funny things. You have no clue who you are going to meet up with. A SPD and MF crossover of sorts.


Gates of Ivory and Horn: A Serving of Toast Over Chess

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Honestly, folks, I would keep them forever if I could.

Summary:

Chip has his share of strange dreams. There was one dream that he was a cartoon character and he was chasing the roadrunner. No clue why he was chasing the roadrunner but it was fun. He never caught it but at least, he didn't have a bomb dropped on him. Oh, there was this other dream that Xander was wearing a tutu and dancing around a table. Vida and Maddie were playing cards and betting with live chickens. Vida kept losing and asking him for more chickens. For some reason, he always seemed to have another chicken in his pocket. Vida and Madison got a kick out of that dream when he told them about it. Xander wasn't too pleased.

So, when there was a chess table in the middle room in his dream. He kept waiting for something to pop out of the walls. After a few minutes, nothing happened. He walked over and took a seat at the chess table. He was wondering if anyone would show up. Chip picked up the knight chess piece from the board and he held it to the light. He watched the rainbow effect of light shine into his eye.

"Hello?"

Chip nearly dropped the chess piece in surprise. Carefully, he set down the piece before he looked up to a guy in a strange green and grey outfit. It was probably a uniform or a weird looking pair of pajamas. He had wild brown hair and brown eyes. He was about his same height too.

"Uhh…hey?" Chip said as the other guy looked around for a moment.

"I don't see any robots, killer bread monsters, or the Commander. I was worry there for a moment." Bridge said. Chip looked at Bridge in confusion.

"Oh, sorry about that, my name is Bridge." Bridge said as he offered his hand.

"That is okay. I was waiting for something to pop out of the walls. My name is Chip. It is nice to meet you." Chip said as he shook Bridge's hand.

"Same here. May I have a seat?" Bridge said. He nodded his head yes and Bridge took a seat across from him.

"You play chess?" Bridge said.

"Yes but I don't get to play it very much anymore. I have been busy. Xander plays with me every once in a while when he is bored. I tried to teach some of my other friends. It just didn't work out." He said.

"I play every once in a while too. Usually, I play against the computer. Every once in a while I would play a match against Sky. Sky is a good chess player but a terrible loser. He tends to hound me for a rematch if I win. At least, the computer isn't mad at me if I win." Bridge said.

"Well, since we have a chess board here, how about we play a match?" He said.

"I thought you would never ask. You start, Chip." Bridge said. He picked up a chess piece and moved on the board. Silence fell between them as they made their moves on the chess board.

"Tell me about yourself." Bridge said as he made his move.

"I live in Brairwood with my mom. I work at the Rock Poruim with my friends. I like videogames, comic books, and anything fantasy. Well, I am also a wiz…archer. I am very good archer. I cannot wait until the new season starts." He said. He almost let slipped that he was a wizard. It was just a dream but for some reason, he couldn't let it slip.

"You are holding something back. I understand if you don't want to tell me." Bridge said.

"Are you a psychic or something?" He said. Bridge's mouth just dropped.

"Uhh…I…hmmm….Well." Bridge said.

"You are a psychic! Wow…can you read minds, predict the future, and can you talk to the dead? I bet you are an ace at card games. That means you know that I am a…." He said with a frown.

"No…No…I am a psychic but not that type of psychic. I cannot read minds or talk to the dead. I read auras, emotions, and every once in a while, see into the future." Bridge said.

Chip debated for a moment if he should tell or not. This is a dream after all.

"Well, I am a wizard." Chip said as he moved his pawn.

Bridge looked at him funny for a moment before waving his hand. Bridge's eyes widen and his mouth dropped again.

"You are a wizard! Wow…what type of spells can you cast? Can you make things out of thin air? Can you float or better yet, can you fly? You aren't going to turn me in a rabbit for doubting you, are you?" Bridge said.

"I cast a lot of different spells. Well, I can make things out of thin air. I can fly for a time without my broom. Why would I turn you into a rabbit? Why did you wave your hand like that?" Chip said.

"Well, it helps me focus my powers. I wanted to see if you were telling the truth. Are all your friends wizards?" Bridge said.

"Vida wouldn't like be called a wizard. The ladies are called witches. Yes, my really close friends are wizards and witches. Beside the spells, we can control a different element. Nick can control fire and heat. Xander can control nature. Vida can control wind. Madison can control water. I can control lightening and light. Would you like to see?" He asked and Bridge nodded his head eagerly.

He took out his cell phone.

"What is your favorite food?" He said.

"It is buttery toast. Why did you pull out a cell phone?" Bridge said.

"It is a disguise for my wand. Although, I thought how it really original looked was the best. I got outvoted on that." He said as he pointed his want next to Bridge. A blast of magic made a plate of buttery toast appeared next to Bridge. Bridge grabbed a piece of toast and took a bite of it.

"It is good." Bridge said. He pointed the wand at the chess pieces and made them float on air for a moment. Carefully, he set them down again. He closed his eyes for a moment. The light from the room seems to gather into his wand. The tip of cell phone glow like a star before it burst into small fireflies of light. Bridges reached out and touch the light.

"Wow…that is amazing. What did your wand look like before it became a cell phone?" Bridge asked.

"It was a stick with the crystal symbol of a thunderbird on top." Chip said.

"Nope, but they have other powers. Jack can go through walls. Sky can make force fields. Syd can turn her hand into anything she touches. Z can duplicate herself." Bridge said.

"You guys like the X-Men? Because that would be so cool." Chip asked.

"I guess we are kind of like the X-Men. I am a part of SPD. Our job is to protect Earth and its people." Bridge said.

"What does SPD stand for?" Chip asked.

"It stands for Space Patrol Delta and I am a power ranger." Bridge said. He just stared at Bridge for a long moment.

"What is wrong?" Bridge said.

"I…I am a power ranger too." He said.

"Really? That is so cool! What is your color? What is your team?" Bridge said.

"I am yellow Mystic Force ranger." He said.

"I am green SPD ranger. Just wow." Bridge said.

"Tell me about it." He said in shock.

"How did you become a power ranger? I have heard stories." Bridge said.

"A magic book said I was chosen…I always wonder about that. Was it luck or something more? Hmm…I think I will look up that up when I wake up. You?" He said.

"It was the military training and advance science. Everyone in my time can become a power ranger." Bridge said.

"Boy…times have changes." He said.

"Yup…What does your zord…Damn…" Bridge said with a sigh.

"What is it?" Chip asked.

"It is time for me to wake up. I am sorry, Chip. I have to leave." Bridge said sadly.

"Maybe, we can dream each other up again. If not, well…it was nice to meet you, Bridge." Chip said sadly.

"It was…Bye, Chip." Bridge said as he faded away.

"Bye, Bridge." Chip said as he waved good bye. Chip looked around the room for a moment and waits.

"Now, what do I do?" Chip said.

"He made the light burst into fireflies!" Bridge said as he eagerly told Z about his dream.

"So, let me get this straight. You and a wizard were playing chess. His friends are wizards too." Z said.

"And witches…His friend, Vida, wouldn't be happy if she was called a wizard." Bridge said.

"Okay, wizards and witches are his close friends. He showed you some magic tricks which included making buttery toast for you." Z said as she started to laugh.

"Hey, what is so funny?" Bridge said.

"You really need to stop hanging upside down before you go to bed." Z said as she leaves the room.

"Hey, I didn't do that last night. I haven't told you the best part either!" Bridge said as he followed her.

"He is a psychic that works for SPD, which stands for Space Patrol Delta." Chip said eagerly.

"So, let me get this straight. You and a psychic were playing chess. His friends are psychics too." Vida said.

"Oh, no…they have different powers. You see, Jack can walk through walls. Sky can…" Chip said.

"Chip…you need to lie off the chocolate before you go to bed." Vida said with a smile. She turned around and started to work on cds case for the shop.

"I thought it was a good dream, V." Chip said as he goes to help.

The End

A/N: This was supposed to be multi-chapter story…but I decide against when I started to write These Bare Threads of Ours and See through Skies. I still like enough to post it as a one-shot. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


End file.
